


Bamboo Grass to Flying Hero

by Flux_Uchiha



Series: Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto
Genre: Aburame Shino Reincarnated as Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Reincarnation, mentioned Kunimi Akira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux_Uchiha/pseuds/Flux_Uchiha
Summary: Shino dies wreathed in flames, and awakens surrounded by students in a classroom.
Series: Worlds Collide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bamboo Grass to Flying Hero

Considering the last thing he remembered was closing his eyes reluctantly when he couldn’t stay alive any further as his killer, someone from Kumo he was fairly sure, slowly roasted him and his colony alive. After breaking both of Shino’s legs and stabbing him very close to the heart, which was his actual cause of death. He was pretty sure anyway.

But considering he was supposed to be dead, he was rather awake for a dead person. His heart was beating, he was breathing, and feeling all together too exposed without his ever present coat.

“Kageyama-kun, what is the answer to this question?”

Some muscle memory that wasn’t his made him open his eyes and look up. He did not know the answer to what was on the board of course, so he simply shook his head, hoping this Kageyama kid wasn’t too talkative so he didn’t have to change his personality much to fit back in, or, more hopefully, disappear into the background again. That was preferable to most things.

The teacher made a disappointed sound, but turned away to ask someone else. Shino looked back at the book in front of him, scanning the page he was on. He knew exactly nothing of what the book was talking about. He committed it to memory anyway.

He took a discreet glance around, noting that no one was paying attention to him, and quickly flipped the book to the first page. He started reading, although kept an eye both on the class for cues on how to act, and on the teacher to ensure he actually caught the lesson.

Upon the ending of the lesson, although not the class itself as far as he could tell, he collected the things on and around the desk, and quietly asked the teacher if he could go to the nurse’s office. She agreed, sending him off with a slip of paper.

Shino attempted to locate the nurse’s office, only managing it upon the end of the class as a loud bell rang throughout the school.

“What has you in here?” The nurse asked, raising an eyebrow. “I haven’t seen you in here other then for the measurements that go on your volleyball records. Although I guess since you’re a third year and retired after the spring incident, that won’t be the case anymore.

Oh, so the person he’d woken up as played volleyball. He didn’t know what volleyball was, so that didn’t help in the slightest. At least it appeared he didn’t play anymore.

“What’s the issue then, kiddo?”

Shino made a quick decision. A headache was too likely to get him sent back to class, which he didn’t know where he was supposed to be, so nausea and stomach pains it is.

“I feel nauseous and occasionally dizzy,” he offered up. “I have been attempting to deal with it until I get home, but fear I may throw up if I continue.” That sounded about right for someone who wouldn’t ever come to the nurse’s office.

“Oh dear, sit down, sit down, let me check your temperature. If you have one we’re sending you home.”

Shino inclined his head. He was curious as to how she was going to take his temperature. At least she didn’t seem surprised by how he was acting. That meant he was at least slightly on track. Even if she didn’t appear to know this Kageyama well if at all.

She pulled out some sort of contraption. “Move your bangs.”

Shino obligingly pulled them out of the way, although he hadn’t noticed he had bangs before. Perhaps he should use any time he was settled in here to give himself a rundown on this body, double check it was in good health.

“Oh dear, you do seem to be running a slight fever. We’ll need to send you home in a bit if that’s alright with you.”

Shino nodded. That was good, all the more time to let himself get adjusted and figure this world out.

“Your parents are still out on their trip, right?” She asked him, turning to her large black box thingy.

Shino hoped they were and nodded.

“I assumed as much. Alright, we’ll ask a faculty member to drive you home real fast. No protesting, we aren’t going to let you walk home with a fever and especially not if you feel sick and dizzy.”

Shino just inclined his head. “Alright.”

“You rest, I’ll leave this trashcan here, and I’ll go find someone willing to drive you home. I’ll be back in a bit. Tell anyone who comes in that I’ll be back in a moment too.”

Shino nodded once more, laying down on the cot he’d been sitting on. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, but he’d slept in worse places. He wasn’t intending on sleeping, but he did close his eyes so as to have one less thing to focus on while he did a double check of the body he was currently inhabiting.

First off, the most obvious one, he was no longer in possession of his colony or chakra in general at all. He could tell the body was in fairly good shape however, likely due to whatever this volleyball was. He’d have to see what he could find when he got to the house.

He opened his eyes and stared at the black box for a long moment. He’d heard rumors of ‘computers’ that could hold masses of information being developed in Kumo, perhaps that was what the box was. He’d likely have to work out how to use one.

A few moments later, while Shino was debating the pros and cons of keeping up his own workout routine while in this body, someone walked in.

He stared at them blankly, and they stared back, uncaring eyes looking almost surprised to see him.

“Kageyama?” The person voiced, confused.

“The nurse is not in at the moment,” he informed the person cooly.

“But why are you in here?” Perhaps this person knew the Kageyama before. Interesting.

“I was feeling dizzy and nauseous. The nurse informs me I have a slight fever and will be going home.”

“Oh. Alright. I was just in here for a bandaid.” The person crossed to a drawer, pulled out a bandaid, and stuck it over a papercut. He left soon after, sending a couple of strange glances Shino’s way. 

Shino gave that exactly as much attention as it deserved, which was saving the person’s appearance to try and get a name for later, and went back to debating whether he should look for a colony of insects to attempt to befriend. It wouldn’t be the same as what he had when he had chakra and his own colony, but it might fill the void in his chest of having his colony gone, never to return. 

Upon reaching the house, he inclined his head politely to the teacher, and disappeared inside, locking the door behind him. He couldn’t hear anyone else in the house, honestly couldn’t tell if there were more then just him living here, so unlike his house before, full of insects in the walls and ceiling, the house warm and inviting. Well, for an Aburame. Others were likely to run away screaming. 

He located a computer immediately, turning it on and starting to search things up. First, the school. He’d seen the name of the school as he’d been driven away. Kitigawa first. 

He learned a lot, just from looking it up. First of all, he learned that Kageyama Tobio, which was who he was now, was apparently nicknamed the King of the Court. And it didn’t seem like a particularly nice name. On the plus side, it gave him a personality to work with. It also gave him the name of the person from the Nurse’s office. Kunimi Akira. 

Next up was volleyball, which took several hours. He watched video after video of it, read through all the rules, then found a volleyball in the bedroom and started practicing the motions. They came easily, of course they did, this body obviously did a lot of practicing. 

So Shino settled in. He didn’t even have to try all that hard to perfect the ‘King of the Court’ personality, no one wanted to get close to him anyway, so he just did what he could, and no one seemed to care. 

In the end, when he was looking at high school options, he picked Karasuno. Crows, like the ones that always nested in the trees around Konoha. Plus it seemed Karasuno had been known for its teamwork, and it was a fallen champion. A perfect place to start over. Perfect place to drop this persona. He’d keep volleyball, if just because it seemed like a good way to keep exercising, keep moving. And an easy way to make teammates, even if not friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> More light hearted than the other one… If you were here for the first one, you’ll notice the series name changed from Duel Reincarnation to Worlds Collide. Let me know if you think of any other pairs of people to mix up! Up next, Tenten and Akaashi! Also whenever I manage to finish it. This I tried to get done today because it’s actually Shino’s birthday today. So happy birthday to him. Tell me if you figure out what I'm doing with the titles of these.   
> One other thing, if anyone's read my other fic Part of the Murder, would anyone be adverse to me making this in the same kind of universe? Like not the same universe exactly, but the same kind of AU. Bad explanation, sorry, just tell if you wouldn't mind/would like me to do that.


End file.
